New Sculpture
by roflkittenz
Summary: DeidaraxTobi yaoi with a kitten thrown in the mix. yaoi, kittens, whats not to love right?


_**Ok guys so this is my first fanfic I hope u enjoy blah blah blah. It's got Yaoi and kittens, what's not to love? ;) **_

_**p.s. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters :) **_

chapter one

The air outside had a stale sweetness too it that seemed to heighten and effect all of Deidara's senses from his smell to his taste. He felt obligated to enjoy the beauty of nature seeing as it is the basis of his art.

He walked along silently around the hideout to get that annoying lollipop face out of his head. Why did he always have to annoy him endlessly! Just the thought of his pathetic excuse for a partner caused his face to contort into a grotesque sneer "damn that fucking asshole Tobi," his growl was low in his throat.

"meow, mrrow" the blonde heard from a nearby bush. He stopped and turned towards the noise to locate the source of it. When he did, he saw a cute blonde kitten cautiously emerge from under the shrubbery. The kitten leaned towards Deidara, sniffing at the air. The kitten smelled the sweet aroma of blueberries from the pie Tobi had thrown at him earlier that stained his robe.

"Tsk…filthy animal" he said in disgust as he looked down at it with superiority. He turned and continued on his way until the kitten began to follow him. He stopped a few times to turn and glare at the starving kitten, but she was too desperate and hungry to give up and retreat so easily. This continued all the way around until Deidara reached the entrance of the hideout.

"Damn cat do you have any idea who you are following! I will blow you to pieces, un!" he shouted at the feline which caused the creature to tense but hold her grown. She leaped and growled cutely as she grabbed the bottom of his robe and began to tug at it with her teeth.

Deidara was surprised to see the kitten make such a bold move. A part of him admired the kittens' spunk. He settled on the idea of seizing the kitten temporarily and using her as a reference for his next clay model. After he designed it and learned how to mold his deadly kitty bomb, he would use it to detonate her. He smiled at the thought.

He sighed and leaned down, picking her up "I'll blow you up later,un" he said aloud as if to justify his decision while he nodded and advanced into the hideout.

"mrow" the kitten cried as it nipped at his sleeve hungrily, which he ignored for the most part. After all, he had learned how to put up with even more irritating things seeing as his partner was a complete moron who made annoying his Senpai a sport.

_(a few hours later)_

"Senpai!" Was the obnoxiously shrill that pierced Deidara's eardrums and gave him an instant migraine as his partner barged into his room.

"What in the hell do you want Tobi I'm busy why don't u go annoy somebody else with your presents." he snarled, hunching over his desk to try and conceal what he was working on.

The kitten looked at Deidara with curiosity before she began to crawl up his robe. Her footing faltered but never gave way as she continued to climb with care until she finally reached his shoulder. When she took a peek over his shoulder her big blue orbs landed on a funny looking man. Deidara glared at her for a moment but otherwise ignored her and continued his work.

Tobi's gaze landed on the creature causing a gleam in his eyes, which of course was hidden behind his mask "ohhhh senpai senpai, a kitten! It's so cute and fluffy!~" he gushed and wiggled before he leaped towards the desk Deidara was working at. He came up behind Deidara and leaned down, eye level with the kitten.

The kitten leaned forward, causing her little pink nose to brush against his mask. The action evoked a giggle from the masked ninja. Tobi picked up the kitten who meowed in protest when he did and lifted her above his head and spun "oh how cute a new friend! Can we keep her please please please oh senpai!" he ranted while nuzzled the kitten who meowed again.

Deidara turned towards tobi with a glare and scolded him "stop getting all worked up over nothing you dumbass! This is temporary we are not keeping her. I'm just using her as a model for my art,un!" His efforts of pushing away from the table to stand were overextended.

Tobi gasped dramatically and clung to the kitten, turning his body away defensively as if to shield the kitten "but…but senpai…come on she is just so cute ppplleeaasseee! Look at this face!" he extended the kitten out towards Deidara

"mrrow" she purred cutely which brought about a blush which seemed peculiar against his glare "I said no damn it!" he snacked the kitten back and cradled her to his chest . He dropped her on the table and sat down with a thud, the chair creaking from the sudden shift in weight. He went back to his work, implementing a lot of force as he did.

The next thing Deidara knew he felt a pair of hands snake over his shoulders and down his chest. The blondes' breath hitched from the sudden touch. A now visible smile crept on Tobi's face when he felt Deidara's body go ridged.

He made an attempt to protest but only gasped when he felt his lips latch onto the curvature of his neck. His lips parted, bearing his teeth which he brought down on Deidara's neck gently. Goosebumps arose on the bombers smooth pale skin as the teasing continued. What in the hell was Tobi doing! This was completely out of character for Tobi. Deidara was trying to grasp what was going on, and even more disturbingly why he was enjoying it?

The sound of a voice that was foreign to Deidara's ears brought his attention back into focus "**I'm sure I can convince you to reconsider your plans for that kitten~" **

A shiver ran down Deidara's spine as he heard this "s-stop it Tobi or ill blow you up along with her!" he shouted as he stood and pulled away, stumbling back over the chair in the process.

Tobi moved swiftly, seizing Deidara's arm and spinning him around. This only added to the dizzy and lightheaded feeling the artist was already experiencing.

He winced when Tobi slammed Deidara's cheek against the desk and pinned the arm he had grabbed behind his back. His cheeks became crimson when he felt his partner lean down over him. Tobi pulled one of his sleeves past his shoulder, his lips brushing against his skin, while his hand wondered up his shirt. Once his figures discovered the location of his right nipple, he began to pinch. "a..ah~ Tobi….stop it!" Deidara bit his lip, desperately trying to suppress the heat that was rising from somewhere deep inside him. His body betrayed him as his nipples became hard in-between his figures.

"**You know what to say to make me stop, Deidara**" he insisted as he continued to tease his body. He pushed his knee in-between his legs, making Deidara gasp again.

"a-alright! We can keep her!" he shouted as his appendages found the brim of his pants and had no intention of stopping there.

He smiled before he stood and pulled his mask down back over his mouth and re-adjusts it. His voice returned back to the tone Deidara was accustomed to hearing "oh thank you Senpai!" he picked the kit up and cuddled her "she looks just like you Senpai! I'm going to call her Dei!~"

When Tobi turned back to Deidara, he was standing there trembling. His face was shadowed by his bang "ttoooobbbbiiiiii" he snarled with radiating furry

"uh oh" tobi dropped the kitten on the bed and turned to run out the door.

"KATSU!" Deidara screamed as he made an all too familiar hand sign, detonating a little clay kitten that was under Tobi. It seemed irony took its toll with Tobi being the first victim of the precious kitty bomb Deidara had been adamantly working on.

The blast caused Tobi to shoot up like a rocket and crash straight through the ceiling "Seeeennnpppaaaiiiii!" he shot through the air with a scorn back end that left a stream of smoke as he flew. Tobi sored so far that a twinkle was all that the eye could see.

"Hmph that will teach that damn asshole…right?" he cooed. He had moved to the bed, sitting there with the little kitten in his lap and petting her gently as he cooled off and felt better after blowing his partner threw the sky.

The kitten responded with high pitched meow. He smiled at her and nodded as he got back to work with their new partner in crime

End.

_**So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed~! Btw feedback would be really helpful and an awesome bonus! :D but please, no hate rants or anything like that. You can voice concerns but no bashing thank you!  
><strong>_

_**P.S. I don't know if I'm going to continue or just keep this as a one-shot but it depends on the feedback I get so if you want more, u better show me u do!**_


End file.
